


Familie

by purpleblow



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Post-Game(s)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23725165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleblow/pseuds/purpleblow
Summary: [Post-game] [Pre-Advent Children] Piccole, insulse riflessioni di una ninja.





	Familie

**Author's Note:**

> Sarò breve, giuro.  
> Ormai scrivo una volta ogni due anni - circa - e stavolta è capitata l’ispirazione dopo aver giocato a FF7 Remake e questo mi fa ben sperare che non sia l’unica cosina che scrivo.  
> Potevo cominciare con qualcosa inerente al Remake, ma no, come prima cosa ho dovuto dar spazio alla mia ninja preferita e quindi ecco qua questa cavolatina.
> 
> Buona lettura~

_Nailed to a cross, together_

_ As solitude begs us to stay _

_ Disappear in the lie, forever _

_ And denounce the power of death over our souls  _

_ As secret words are said to start a war _

_ Killing Loneliness - HIM _

Erano passati un paio di anni dalla morte di Sephiroth - ma era vero quella volta? - e dall’avvento di Metheor: pericolo scampato per un pelo oltretutto.

Anni in cui la vita di Yuffie era diventata un accozzaglia di giorni tutti uguali, monotoni e  _ pallosi da far schifo _ , così diversi da quelli in cui si era ritrovata per caso a infilarsi in un gruppo di ribelli idioti che pensavano - avevano salvato, di fatto - di salvare il mondo da uno psicopatico fasciato in abiti neri e dal colpo di katana facile e che, per assurdo, l’avevano arricchita sotto ogni punto di vista nonostante avesse parole poco carine per ognuno di loro. 

Lassù, nel punto più alto del santuario di Da Chao, col culo poggiato sul palmo aperto della mano del suddetto, la ninja se ne stava come ogni santo giorno a imprecare - sospirare - ripensando a quei momenti orrendi - preziosi - in cui a aveva rischiato la vita.

Ma chi glielo aveva fatto fare di seguirli e buttarsi a capofitto in quella missione suicida?

Con che coraggio era andata appresso a un tipo che per metà del viaggio si era creduto un idiota - perché questa era la persona in questione, colui a cui Spikey aveva preso in prestito l’identità e che aveva conosciuto molto tempo prima - e una volta rinsavito si era riscoperto voglioso di andare ad ammazzarsi buttandosi fra le braccia di Sephiroth?

_“Grazie, Cloud! Stavo bene anche quando non sapevo di dover andare a fare una scampagnata nel Northern Cratern.”_ quello era stato il primo pensiero che le aveva sfiorato la mente, nonostante il cuore avesse già deciso che lo avrebbe seguito anche in fondo all’oceano - cosa che, di fatto, era successo.

Con lui c’era Tifa. Perché andiamo, non potevi parlare di Cloud senza nominare lei e se c’era una cosa che la irritava era... che sembrava non avere un difetto che fosse uno. Ed era il fulcro della determinazione, nonostante avesse mille dubbi, ma la forza d’animo che la caratterizzava le permetteva di lasciarli in secondo piano.

Così stucchevolmente buona, così tanto  _ Tifa _ che avrebbe voluto prenderla a pugni - senza curarsi che dato il soggetto i pugni avrebbe finito per prendersi tutti Yuffie, ma quelli erano solo dettagli.

E Barret. _Diiiio_ Barret.

L’uomo tutto d’un pezzo che urlava ai quattro venti quanto schifo facesse l’umanità corrotta dalle comodità garantite dall’energia Mako e a sua volta quanto facesse schifo la ShinRa -  _ stronzi manipolatori! _ \- e quindi  _ “FANCULO! ANDIAMO A PRENDERE A CALCI NEL CULO QUEI PEZZI DI MERDA!” _ , fracassando le palle a tutto il gruppo con i suoi sproloqui da bravo ambientalista del cazzo.

Vogliamo poi parlare di Vincent? Ma davvero aveva passato giornate intere accompagnata da un morto vivente? Uno che viveva nell’apatia e faceva della depressione il suo credo? Perché andiamo, la vita va avanti, non puoi rinchiuderti in una fottuta bara e pensare a una tizia morta che a quanto sembra ti ha solo causato sofferenza. O no? Troppo cinica? Troppo stronza? Forse. Ma tu che una vita ce l’hai non dovresti sprecarla a piangerti addosso, quando Aerith è morta e  _non può più_ permettersi di piangersi addosso - e nemmeno lo avrebbe fatto, per inciso.

Un altro genio del male è il vecchio. Cid Highwind: colui che si presuppone abbia un’intelligenza fuori dal comune e che invece si è rivelato essere un coglione. 

Ti ci sono voluti anni - _ANNI_ \- per capire che quella santa martire di Shera stava cercando di salvarti il culo su quel razzo, subendo improperi per qualcosa come un tempo infinito - durante il quale ti saresti pure meritato un bel vaffanculo grosso come il Da Chao! 

Tutto questo tempo solo perché hai l’ego che ti strabocca da ogni poro, ecco cosa!

E poi Red, che... no, su Red non aveva proprio niente da dire. Sarà che era stato il primo a cercare un dialogo con lei, non vedendola semplicemente una ragazzina rompiscatole ma scavando oltre l’apparenza.

Né su Cait Sith, perché insomma, che vuoi dire di un robot? Neppure a parlare di colui che c’è dietro, ovvero quel disgraziato di Reeve, su cui meglio tacere perché sarebbe come girare il coltello nella piaga.

E. 

Diamine.

Perché allora se ripensava a tutti loro, ogni singolo membro di quello strampalato gruppo - che si presupponeva detestasse visti i dolci pensieri - sentiva dentro al petto un senso crescente di vuoto?

Com’era definibile quel groppo fastidioso alla gola che le impediva persino di imprecare, proprio a lei che era la degna compare del vecchiaccio in quanto a bestemmie? 

E gli occhi che le si appannarono a causa dell’aria sferzante - inesistente - che tirava lassù, sulla cima di quella statua imponente - abbastanza da mantenerla riparata dalle intemperie. Già.

Doveva sicuramente sentirsi male, perché su, Yuffie di certo non si sentiva  _ perduta _ all’idea di non sentire quel branco di stronzi da tempo.

Non sentiva il bisogno di punzecchiare Cloud o di insultare Cid - magari vomitargli sul pavimento di tutta l’aeronave tanto per fargli un dispetto - né quello impellente di tormentare Vincent con i suoi sproloqui giusto per infastidirlo e interrompere così quei suoi silenzi inquietanti.

Niente di tutto questo. No, proprio no.

Yuffie stava così bene a Wutai, in compagnia dei suoi venti gatti e costretta a presentarsi ogni giorno alla cazzo di Pagoda. Giusto?

_ “No.”  _

Ah, la voce della sua testa che era tornata a infastidirla; aveva il suono melodioso di quella di Aerith, che strana cosa.

_ “Tu hai bisogno di loro. È sempre stato così” _

O aveva assunto sostanze strane senza rendersene conto o era Aerith ad averlo fatto.

Ma Aerith era morta, quindi l’opzione restava ugualmente la prima.

Però... qualunque fosse la ragione, se aveva sentito proprio quella voce, dove esserci un motivo.

Si stava parlando dell’unica persona che li avesse uniti e legati indissolubilmente, che fosse in vita o nella morte, colei che li aveva resi... famiglia.

Sì, era così anche se Yuffie forse non lo avrebbe mai ammesso, infatti continuava a imprecare contro al vento che la faceva lacrimare - il vento. Cattivo vento che nemmeno esisteva. - e il fatto che ora stesse correndo a perdifiato giù dal santuario, fiondandosi in casa propria per prendere giusto quelle poche cose e fuggire per l’ennesima volta da Wutai, di certo non era perché aveva una voglia matta di vedere la  _ sua _ famiglia.

Dopotutto chiunque affrontava un viaggio per recarsi dall’altra parte del mondo, a Edge, per incontrare gente che trovava insulsa e premurandosi oltretutto di avvertire tutti di muovere il culo e portarlo al Seventh Heaven, no?

_ Cara, contorta Yuffie. _


End file.
